Still Alive
by needneverbehopeless
Summary: Nico was having a very bad day, until a winged emo dude crashed into him. Then, he was having a very VERY bad day. At least he was still alive. sort of prequel to Midnight in Manhattan. Post TLO and MAX. Co-write with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**SK: Sup peoples. Here's my new story, written with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar.**

**CPG: Also known as Awesome.**

**SK: Yeah, sure. Anyway, R&R! Hope you guys like it!**

**CPG: Disclaimer: We no own PJO or MR (so sad) or a taco (so sad!)**

**SK: Stop being random. We do, however, own this story. Please respect our ownership.**

**CPG: What she said. Review!**

Chapter One

Nico POV

The sun was shining. The flowers were blooming. The birds were singing. It was sickening. How come whenever I'm in a bad mood, everyone else has to be so darn happy? My day was not going well.

Percy blasted me with water when I wouldn't get up this morning. Then, the entire Hermes cabin started making fun of me and calling me "Death by Hose." _Then, _Annabeth _totally _ditched me when we were going to the movies (no comments) because "Percy had an emergency". So I followed her and guess what the "emergency" was. Percy wanted a make-out session in his bedroom. I hate my life.

So then I was trailing through the forest, thinking about all the annoyingly happy things in life, when a gigantic huge black crow-thingy smashed into me from the side….and then a little bit up…and then a little more up…and then he tackled me using his super-human-probably-not-even-human powers.

The figure scrambled up and leaned against a tree. "Sup?" he asked nonchalantly.

I stared at the dude who had ALMOST KILLED ME!

"Sup? Sup? You nearly killed me, and all you say is SUP?" I shouted.

The dude just shrugged. "Who are you anyway?" I demanded. The kid ignored me and looked up at the sky.

I sighed. "What, are there _more_ flying murderers up there?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fang," the dude answered. I blinked.

"What in Dad's name is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "You asked who I was. My name is Fang." Oh. That made sense.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you then."

Fang shrugged; then continued watching the sky. He looked at his watch. "Where are they?" he muttered.

"Where are who?" I asked. He ignored me. Of course.

"Kay, then, I'll be going I guess," I began, turning around.

"No!" Fang sprang forward with freaky good skills and held me by my arms to a tree.

"What the Hades?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Fang muttered, but he didn't sound sorry. He definitely didn't let me go.

Suddenly, six more winged figures swooped down into the clearing. "Fang?" one of them called.

"Right here," Fang answered, stepping in front of me so my view of his friends was obscured.

"Fang, what happened? What are you doing here?" the same female voice as before demanded.

Fang shrugged. "Just, you know, doing stuff," he answered.

"Yeah, landing on me is not 'doing stuff'," I pointed out, peering around him. He face-palmed. "Oh, was I not supposed to show myself?" I asked innocently. Fang glared at me. Oops.

"Fang, who's that?" his friend-who's-a-girl asked. I finally took a look at his friends.

The one girl wasn't bad looking. She had long blondish hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate. I like chocolate. Especially French fries dipped in chocolate. Ah, McDonald's. Just keeps getting better.

Anyway, there was Fang, his hot girlfriend, then two other girls: one about my age, and one like fiveish, who looked really familiar. Then, two guys- one Fang sized and one about eight.

Fang pushed me forward. "Introduce yourself, kid," he commanded. So I did.

"I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo, savior of Olympus."

I doubt Fang knew what Olympus was, but he rolled his eyes anyway.

"Your last name is "of angels"?" Blondie asked. She turned slowly to the five-year-old. "Angel, what did you do to him?"

The girl (Angel, apparently) smiled innocently. "I've never seen him in my life, Max."

So the blonde one was Max (isn't that a boy's name?). The little one (who I swear on the River Styx I've seen somewhere before) was Angel. So who were the other three? And wasn't there a seventh figure? That's when I saw the cat.

"You guys have a flying cat?" I blurted out, interrupting Max and Fang's angry conversation.

"I AM A DOG!" the winged animal shouted. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"You have a _talking _flying cat?"

"Dog! Man, I miss France."

"Anyway, Nico, we need to go," Max said. "So….we'll see you around, kay?"

And they flew off.

As I watched them go, I thought about stuff. With my luck, we would _definitely _see each other again. We demigods don't usually have "chance meetings" anymore. The Fates hate us. Especially me.

But, where had I seen that little girl before? Oh, well, I'd figure it out later. Maybe my day wasn't going so badly after all. At least I was still alive, right?

**SK: So, whatdya think?  
>CPG: Now you know what the title means! Btw, we got that name from a really depressing, yet awesome song.<strong>

**SK: Look it up if you have some free time and you want something really creepy stuck in your head.**

**CPG: Yeah just search "still alive portal" on youtube and listen!**

**SK: But until then, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CPG: oh, Nico...**

**SK: ? **

**CPG: oh my holy fudge muffiny nuggets. **

**SK: huh?**

**CPG: Quick! Go read the chapter before she suspects! **

**SK: Wait, suspect what?**

Chapter Two

Nico POV

So, just to summarize- I met a tall, dark, emo dude; a tall, blonde, hot chick; a short, cute, blonde, REALLY FAMILIAR five year old; and a talking, flying cat. Hey, no one ever said my life was normal.

After the flying kids (and cat) disappeared, I continued walking through the forest, back towards camp.

On my way back, I started randomly talking to myself.

"So…..emo flying kid. That's at least better than Death by Hose, right, Nico?" I asked myself.

"Yes, I suppose," I replied.

"But what do I do now?"

"I don't know, Nico. What should you do?"

"I could go back to camp."

"But you don't like camp."

"True. I could go visit Dear Old Daddy."

"But Persephone will be there."

"Man, I hate it when you're right, self."

"But I'm right all the time."

"My point exactly."

"Come on, Nico. You don't hate me all the time."

"Trust me self. That I do."

"Then why do you put up with me all the time?"

"I have no choice, self. We're practically fused at the soul."

"….awkward mental image, Nico."

"Sorry, self."

"It's okay, Nico. It's okay."

"Thanks, self. You're a great friend."

"You too, Nico."

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?"

I jumped about five feet in the air (again).

"Fang?" I exclaimed.

"Sup?"

"Gods, you scared the Hades out of m-…my plant over there…..that's gone now."

"Okay then."

"What the Hades are you doing here?"

Fang frowned. "Hades?"

"Long story."

Fang shrugged.

"So, what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"Max was annoying me," Fang answered.

"What brought you here _last _time?"

"Fell."

"Out of the sky?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't that hurt?" I wondered.

"Not if you've got something soft to land on."

"Oh, that makes…..HEY!"

Fang smirked and ran forward a few yards. I quickly caught up with him.

"I am not soft," I protested.

"Says who?"

"Says…..well, me!"

"You didn't land on you."

"I have. And it was _not _a fun experience." I shuddered.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're weird, dude."

"So I've been told. So, where you headed, anyway?"

Fang shrugged. "Not here."

"Kinda guessed."

"Where _you_ headed?"

I hesitated. "Not here."

Fang smirked. "I suppose we should go to not here together, then," he suggested.

I thought about that. "No, I'm good. I'll meet you at the mall." And I shadow-traveled away, leaving Fang looking slightly annoyed and very, _very _confused. My life _can _get pretty confusing, I guess. But at least I'm still alive.

**SK: for the last time, SUSPECT WHAT?**

**Da: she isn't gonna tell you. **

**CPG: wait, Da, what are you doing here? This isn't even your story! **

**Da: Ummm, not really suuuure...oh look, a squirrel! **

**SK: where? **

***Da runs out the door* **

**CPG: weird...**

**SK: yeah...but then again, when is Da not? **

**CPG: touché. **

**R&R for random Da-ness and squirrels? And thanks a bajillion times to TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa for writing our A/N's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTW: Hola peoples. Thx to all reviewers. Here's new chapter.**

**CPG: R&R cause you love us! And other reasons. Like we'll give you cookies. Possibly.**

**ARTW: I CHANGED MY PENNAME! Now I'm all cool and stuff.**

**CPG: Sure you are. **

**ARTW: Meanzy.**

**CPG :Review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, MR, Elmo, Mickey Mouse, or Disney World **

**Copyright: We own the plot and Emo Kid 101.**

Chapter Three

Nico POV

When I arrived at the mall, there was this big poster on the door. Normally, I wouldn't pay any attention to it, but this sign was different. Instead of the normal white paper with black writing, this was black paper with _white _writing. You gotta admit, that's kinda cool.

I ran up to the door to read the sign. However, my dyslexia didn't help to make it make any sense.

"What's Elmo Keed LOL?" I asked nobody.

Fang appeared next to me, noticed what I was looking at, and face-palmed.

"That says, Emo Kid 101, you idiot," he informed me.

It was too interesting for me to process the insult.

"That sounds fun!" I exclaimed. "Let's do that!"

"No. That does _not _sound fun," Fang argued. "It sounds like the _opposite _of fun."

"Which is fun, right?" I asked. He face-palmed again and sighed.

"No, Nico. Just, no. We're not doing this. Ever."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I used to have an older sister, I could go on like this forever. Please?"

"I have Max. _I _could go on forever. No."

"Pretty please?"

"Double no."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Not in a million years. Wait a minute, when does this end?"

I squinted at the sign. "Um….it's two hours long."

Fang almost smiled. "Perfect. I told Max I'd be back in ten minutes. Let's go."

"Sweetness! I get to go visit Elmo! This is almost better than the time Percy took me to Disney World to meet Mickey Mouse! Although, Percy and Annabeth were just making out the whole time, so I guess this is better."

Fang just shook his head. "Who _is_ this Percy kid?" he asked.

"Cousin," I answered simply. Then, to change the subject, I asked, "So why are you trying to avoid this Max chick anyway?"

Fang chuckled. "It's not Max I'm trying to avoid," he admitted.

I gasped. "Is it the freaky five-year-old with the floofy blonde hair and the awkward familiarity."

"Familiarity?"

"It's a word. And I _swear _I've seen her somewhere before."

"You've seen Angel before?" I nodded. "Uh, Nico, was your last name _always _di Angelo?" Fang asked.

"Yes, of course!" I exclaimed. "…..I think."

"That's the problem. You **think**," he informed me.

"What? Do you have something against me using my brain? Cause it doesn't happen that often."

Fang sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but let's just go to the emo freak show."

"Kk." Fang shook his head again. I had a strange feeling he didn't like me. But, hey, at least I was still alive, right?

**ARTW: Like? Love? Hate?  
>CPG: TELL US IN A REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! NOW! PRESS THE FNICKING BUTTON!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ARTWWLI: sorry this took so long. I've had it typed since Xmas, but SOMEONE *coughcoughCPGcoughcough* gave up the computer for lent and I gave her my only copy. DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**CPG: oh, come on, what is the likelihood that our readers have guns? OH MY CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS THAT THING IS HUGE.**

**ARTWWLI: I own nada…yet**

**CPG: or ever**

**ARTWWLI: YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT**

**CPG: ***_**Drags ARTWWLI away kicking and screaming***_** REVIEW!**

Nico POV

So, we were heading to Emo Kid 101 in the mall, and the lady at the check-in counter as were walking in came up to me and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Only children ages 10 and up are allowed in this class.

While simultaneously giving the lady my worst death glare taken from my dad himself and punching Fang for snickering in the background, I growled, "I'm thirteen."

She blinked. Twice. And again. Then she leaned down on her knees and said, "You sure, honey?"

I swear this woman wanted me to- oh, wait. Is this rated PG? Dang.

"Yes. I'm sure," I said through clenched teeth.

"Do you have an ID?" she asked.

I sighed and turned to Fang. "You got a phone?" I muttered, ignoring the lady's question.

Once I held his cell phone, I dialed Annabeth's number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Where's Percy?" I asked immediately, not bothering to say hi.

"Nico?" she inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Percy's cheating on you; this is his secret girlfriend," I replied sarcastically. "Yes this is Nico! Where's Percy?"

Annabeth sighed and handed the phone off.

"Nico?" Percy said.

"Tell this lady my age," I commanded, switching the phone to speaker.

"Your age?" Percy repeated.

"Yes! My age! Now tell her before I drag her to the pits of Tartarus!"

"Okay, okay! He's 83."

The woman's eyes widened.

"No, not that age, you idiot!"

"Oh. Okay, sorry, Yeah, he's thirteen."

The woman was now too shocked to speak, so we pushed past her.

The room we entered into was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The walls were black with sculls painted on them, the ceiling was a lovely shade of black, and the carpet reflected the gray over headlights quite nicely.

It was glorious. The room was filled with 10-20 year olds who wanted to kill themselves. I could just feel the raw death energy. Fang, however, took one look at the room and said, "I changed my mind. I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on! This is a wonderful place filled with people who hate their lives even more than you do," I said convincingly.

"Lemme think… no." He started for the door, but was stopped by a woman wearing way too many colors that pushed him into a red plastic kindergarten chair.

I laughed but the same woman appeared behind me and ushered me into the same kind of chair.

Only mine was yellow.

I hate my life.

"Fangles, can we switch chairs?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

Was that his favorite word? Because he sure used it a lot.

"Fine." I pouted.

A girl wearing some very short clothing items sashayed up to Fang. She didn't look like the emo type. More like the kind of girl who goes up to people and says 'hello. I'm looking for someone tall, dark, and mysterious. Interested yet?'

"Hi. I'm Lissa." Eh, close enough.

Fang's head snapped up and he gave the girl a long look.

"Oh my Edward Cullen! Nick?"

I burst out laughing. Fang knew this loco chica? See, I'm getting in touch with my Italian side. Or, wait, was that Spanish? Oops. Oh well.

The previously mentioned girl had red hair flowing down her back and brushing her waist (where did I get this girly vocabulary? I've been spending way too much time with the Aphrodite cabin). She was wearing 6 inch stilliettas, (A/N: he's trying to say stilettos but Nico's a fail) and dark makeup.

She didn't look emo, though. She looked like one of those girls who hung around these places saying things like, "Hi. I'm looking for someone tall, dark, and mysterious in my life. Be my Valentine?"

I held back a laugh as I looked over to the 'lovebirds'. The chick, Lissa, had her arm draped over his shoulder, leaning in a little too far for that top. Fang looked at me in panic. I contemplated whether to come to his aid, but then I imagine myself in his position and I caved.

How to do it though? I could open a grave and summon a skeleton to grab her and drag her to the depths of Tartarus, but I still hadn't given up that this class might actually be fun. So, I decided on sabotage. Didn't Fang have a girlfriend? What was her name? Maggie, Maddi, Maxi, Max! That was it, Max!

"So, F-Nick. How's your girlfriend? What was her name, Max?"

I wasn't exactly sure what this would do now that I said it. Apparently it did its job, though, because Lissa jumped off of Fang, squealing in disgust.

Now I'm seriously confuzzled.

"Your SISTER?" Lissa squealed.

Wait. Whaaat? Sister? Muy, muy confuzzled.

But anyway, Lissa stormed out of the classroom in a huff. Fang looked at me gratefully and mouthed, "Long story."

I just shrugged and turned my attention to the "teacher" who was frantically trying to get the class's attention. As soon as she got it, she began to speak.

"Okay class. My name is Miss Sadontheinside and I'm going to teach today's open session of Emo Kid 101. First, we're gonna go around the room and say your name, age, and something interesting about yourself. Let's start with you." She pointed to a girl on the other side of the room.

"My name is Millisa, I am 16 years old, and I like to hear people scream."

Wow. Creepy much? Probably a child of Ares. Next was a teenaged boy with jet-black, Justin Bieber hair.

"Name- Anubis. Age- 5004. Fact- I am the Egyptian god of the dead."

Well. Huh. I actually believed him. Next was a boy named Jethro who was eighteen and, I quote, "does not come from this world."

Then it was my turn.

"Hi. My name is Nico di Angelo, I am somewhere between the ages of thirteen and one hundred, and I am the son of Hades."

Anubis's head shot up and we shared a knowing look.

Fang was next. "Fang. Fifteen. I have wings."

Fang's not exactly, como se dice… 'talky'.

"Well. It seems we have very imaginative people in today's class. Everyone form groups of three. We are going to form secret handshakes!"

Yay! Her happiness is sickening. How do I survive in this crazy world? Ah, well. At least I'm still alive.

**Both: REVIEW!**


End file.
